


Caned

by Sansetto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Impact Play, M/M, No Sex, Rope Bondage, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansetto/pseuds/Sansetto
Summary: A simple caning scene between Bucky and Sam.





	Caned

Bucky cried out as the cane landed a white-hot stripe across the back of his thighs; just where the thigh met butt cheek. He pulled in ragged breathes as he waited for his body to stop swaying. He was suspended in the air. Intricate ties weaving across his chest and around his shoulder to bear most of his weight. The rope tied to a horizontal bar. His right arm wrapped securely around the bar as well, tied at the wrist.

Sweat beaded his skin as his muscles strained. His shoulder was beginning to ache from how long he had been suspended. He longed to feel the solid ground beneath him instead of a brief passing across the tip of his big toe.

Another strike caused another cry to leave his lips. A sob following it.

“Please,” he begged, his voice hoarse and cracked. “I-I’ve learned my lesson.”

His teeth chattered as he sucked in another ragged breath. His ass felt like it was on fire and he knew he would have trouble sitting the next few days.

From his peripheral, he saw Sam step from behind him and into view. He wanted to turn his head and look at Sam fully, but that was against the rules. So he forced his eyes to keep looking straight ahead.

The veteran looked Bucky up and down, his eyes piercing and assessing. “You leaned your lesson, have you?”

“Yes, please sir!”

“This is an exercise in control, solider. So far you have shown me that you have none.”

Bucky let out an awful sob. The disappointment in Sam’s voice tore through him worse than the cane.

“You were to take your punishment without a sound, but here you are, sniveling like a new born baby.”

The super solider whined, wanting to beg for forgiveness. However he couldn’t get the words to form.

Sam let out a huff. “I need a color, pet.”

Bucky tried to reign his sobbing in to answer, but it was proving difficult. He felt flayed open. All his deepest emotions felt like they were all on display for Sam. Emotions that he thought he had long since lost due to the brainwashing. It was like he was a pot that just boiled over and no one was there to turn off the heat.

Suddenly, cooler hands were cupping his face. The solid wood of the cane following his jawline as Sam placed his forehead against his.

“I need to answer me, Bucky,” he said, lowly. “If you can’t answer me, I’m going to stop.”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a sharp breath. “Green.” It was shaky and weak, but it was there.

“Good boy.”

The praise was like fresh air, running over Bucky. He felt lighter and could feel himself dropping further into the scene.

“Ten more lashes. If you can endure them without a sound, you’ll be forgiven.”

“Yessir,” slurred Bucky. “‘ll be quiet.”

From behind him, Sam smirked. “I know you will, doll.”

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath as Sam landed the first blow. He held back the sob that threatened to break loose. Blow, after blow, he endured. His shoulder had gone numb with pain. The rest of his muscles was as tense as a bow string.

Then, just as he felt he couldn’t take anymore, the hits stopped coming. Sam was in front of him once again, cupping his face and kissing him; little bits of praise following each peck. The super solider let his sobs free. The scene was done. He had remained quiet.

“Shh, shh, baby, I got you,” said Sam. “I’m gonna lower you down. Okay? You just let go. I’ve got you.”

The sobs wracked his body as Sam worked him out of the rope and supported his entire weight. They both knew Bucky would be unable to support himself in this state. With a bit of jostling Same was able to get himself under Bucky’s shoulder and support the super solider at his side.

The super solider let out a whine as he was forced to move over to their bed. His frame shook as Sam laid him down on his stomach. His sobs had quieted to little hiccups and whimpers as he tried to work his way through his emotions.

“I’m gonna get you some water and a rag to wipe you up with,” said Sam, running a comforting hand up and down Bucky’s back.

The super solider nodded. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm his body back down. He was still feeling raw.

Sam came back and handed Bucky a water bottle. The super solider reaches out with his shaky arm to receive it.

Sam made himself busy by wiping the sweat from Bucky’s form. Then, once he tossed the rag aside, he pulled a jar of cream form the bedside table. With quick, light swipes, the veteran had Bucky’s welts covered in the cream. He set it aside and curled himself around Bucky’s left side, nosing at the scarring on the shoulder.

Bucky tossed the empty water bottle to the side of the bed and let out a deep breath. His emotions were settling and he began to feel the aches all over his body.

“How’s your shoulder?” asked Sam, as if sensing his discomfort.

Bucky turned his head towards Sam. “Probably gonna be knotted in the morning. I was suspended for a while.”

“I promise to work on it when we wake up.”

Bucky grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
